


When I Find You Again

by Kiwi528



Series: In the Chaotic Age [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi528/pseuds/Kiwi528
Summary: 很久很久以前，她以為「唯一的愛」只是捍衛忠誠與貞節的謊言。但現在，她不得不相信世間真有生命中的無可取代。歷史的洪流由許許多多意外構成。曾經，有個女孩意外初嚐愛的酸苦，也意外失去守護愛的美夢。（多人視角版曼哈頓戰役，茱兒Ｘ邁可番外）





	1. Chapter 1

　　你相信，「唯一的愛」嗎？  
　　曾經我不相信，現在卻不得不相信。  
　　我的生命由許許多多的意外構成。意外明白了愛，也意外失去了愛。  
　　  
　　而人生，才正要啟程。  
＊＊＊  
　　我的出生是第一個意外。  
　　我出生於富裕家庭，從小備受呵護。母親在我出生後就離開了。我想，我的出生大概在她的意料之外。和愛神其他的孩子相比，我不特別，也不重要。也許媽媽此刻正在觀察她最愛的情侶的故事，也許正忙著約會，我不清楚。我從來不怪阿芙蘿黛蒂有眾多情人。畢竟，她是愛神，多情是她的天性，何況愛情本就無可預期、無可避免。身為愛神之女，這是從小就該認清的事。  
　　我的父親是世界上最疼愛我的人。他看著我的眼神，就像在看他最寶貴的珍藏，是他深愛的「甜心」留下的紀念品。我有時忍不住想，我在他眼中或許只是對於過往美好時光的眷戀。  
　　「在想甚麼？」一個聲音從我身後響起，「喂喂，死八婆（罵人的話，好孩子不要學），小心點哪！」  
　　手心一陣刺麻感，方才急著從箭筒抽箭，結果被箭尖劃出橫過掌心的長長一口子。和我同上箭術課的學員紛紛循著聲音來源，將目光聚集在掛彩的本人我身上。我只好懊惱的朝傷口處吹氣，邊不知所措的看著已經來到跟前的某箭術指導員，人稱尤邁可。  
　　我的人生碰上他，是第二個意外。兩個互看不順眼的人，一定會遵循「冤家路窄」守則，到哪都會遇見。所以我被分配到他的課堂上，成為他的可愛小學生之一。就算我的箭術好到連我自己都想跪我自己了，還是得日日忍受他的無情譏諷。  
　　就像此刻他瞪著我冒血的漂亮掌心，似乎正琢磨著該用甚麼惡毒話語嘲笑上課恍神還笨手笨腳的我。  
　　「就會惹麻煩。」大概是因為腦容量小而辭窮，他罕見地只咕噥一句，便認命地翻腰帶為可愛的小學員找藥膏。  
　　和同齡男孩相比，他的嗓音略顯尖銳，身形也矮小許多，但就是有股趾高氣揚的氣息在。瑟琳娜常說，這是源自骨子裡透出的傲氣。許久後我才發現，一直以來都是那位小不點的太陽神男孩，用嬌小的肩膀和不輸人的氣勢，撐起自李．佛雷秋走後即搖搖欲墜的阿波羅小屋。  
　　我看著指尖閃爍陽光色澤的神奇OK繃，它依照我掌心的輪廓以肉眼可見的速度完美服貼於傷處，連掌紋都透過貼布浮現出來。  
　　「我以為你除了射箭以外，甚麼也不會。」我嘖嘖稱奇，混血人的潛能是無限的啊。  
　　邁可眨眨眼，似乎被嚴重冒犯，「我就算沒有醫療天賦，好歹也在醫護室當過差。別看我這樣，敝人可是混血營裡貼OK繃技術數一數二的人喔！」  
　　「那有甚麼值得炫耀的啊！」  
　　我翻了個白眼，他也朝我吐了吐舌。我們秉持著互為對方冤親債主的最高準則，擺出最高傲的臭臉。但課堂結束，學員們解散後，他還是裝作若無其事的牽起我（沒受傷的那隻）手。  
　　關於我和尤某人之間剪不斷、理還亂的孽緣，大約要從幾年前的相遇說起。不過我不會告訴你我趁他小憩時偷在他頰上烙下的吻，或是射箭課時有意無意的碰觸。  
　　畢竟這故事不是戀愛紀實，而我們之間的互動也的確稱不上是戀愛。  
　　混血營很小，學員們彼此的生活緊緊相依。我在混血營找到歸屬，在年幼的我心中，整個營區就是全世界。或許是生活太安逸，我漸漸習慣幻想兩人的未來，未曾意識到我們或許會沒有未來。  
　　相較於我暗自的甜蜜憧憬，邁可在我面前鬥嘴和噓寒問暖樣樣少不了，卻從未提過關於未來的隻字片句。  
　　然後，戰爭在即，短短幾個月間，混血營失去很多人。悲痛使人情緒暴躁，原本就說不出口的話語更因為猜忌和懷疑而壓下，我們之間變得格外不坦率。  
　　「妳這樣纏著我，自己都不嫌煩嗎？」他冷哼了一聲，「小孩子就是小孩子，以為站在我身邊能讓自己獲得優越感。自私、幼稚。」  
　　「你以為我喜歡待在你身邊嗎？還不是你每天沮喪的像是行屍走肉，我看不下去才……」  
　　「所以妳果然是來看我笑話的吧？很抱歉，我有其他任務要辦，沒時間和不懂事的小女孩聊無意義的話題。」  
　　每每在爭吵後，我目送著在他蹣跚離去的身影消逝於地平線後。感覺我們之間有塊無法挽回的重要事物，也跟著碎開了。  
　　但是戰役當前，人人都身心俱疲。強大的棄神和怪物大軍就要轟掉混血人所謂的平靜，沒有人會花力氣聽一個小女孩泣訴世俗的小情小愛。我以為付出真心就能擁抱同等幸福―像我媽一樣―因此從未探究邁可的笑容背後隱藏多少無奈，他的狠心疏遠只為成全我更廣闊的未來。但當時的我年幼又自私，看不清他身為年長者的關愛，只會日夜為自己的努力哀嘆，並痛恨著他的不勇敢。  
　　要是那時可以主動踏出一步就好了。  
　　若時光倒轉，我一定會在相遇的初始告訴他：「無論任何困難，我都會陪你一同面對。」而不是眼睜睜看他獨自嚥下責任和苦痛，卻留給我最燦爛、足以睥睨萬物的驕傲笑顏。  
＊＊＊  
　　很久很久以後的某日，我們在能夠眺望整片草莓園的山頭相會。  
　　我們對彼此傻笑著，就像回到相識之初。我好久沒看見他發自內心的笑容，他問我會不會很難看。  
　　「不會啊，你笑起來很可愛。」我不好太明顯的低頭瞅他，怕觸犯某顆對身高自卑的心靈，只得歪頭對上他的視線。  
　　他不像往常拚命否認，憤恨指責我不敬老尊賢，而是露出男孩子淡淡的輕笑。一瞬間，我似乎瞥見一絲我不明白的傷感。「可愛嗎？那妳幫我好好記著，好不？」  
　　也許是他的語氣太過認真，好似在下一刻就會忘記笑容的真義，我才會不明所以地應了下來。  
　　我們就坐在山頭，肩靠肩、天南地北的聊著。他第一次敘述他的夢想，眼中閃爍著期待的光彩。直到夕陽西下，我們才依依不捨的告別，各自踏著落日餘暉離去。  
　　「茱兒。」  
　　才走沒幾步，聽見輕喚的我，轉頭對上他比往日柔和的眉眼。就算我們之間相距不止五呎，我依然清晰聽見他口中珍貴的每一字―  
　　「等大戰結束後，和我交往好嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝喜歡這對非官配的看官們 <3  
> Comments in all languages are welcome！


	2. Chapter 2

　　「等大戰結束後，和我交往好嗎？」  
　　我忘了自己怎麼回答，只記得他的語氣好溫柔、臉上寫滿期盼。直到此刻，他才像個青春洋溢的少年，而不是視死如歸的戰士。我夢寐以求不過如此。  
　　喜悅的淚水模糊了邁可離去的身影，而我綻開笑靨。  
　　然後……

 

 

　　夢醒了。  
　　我躺在一張白淨的床上，空氣中瀰漫藥水混合鮮血的鏽味。是醫護室。  
　　對了，戰爭已經結束，方才唯美浪漫的一切，不過是昏迷中的幻象。一瞬間，戰場上的回憶席捲而來，將酷暑的炙熱抹滅殆盡，取而代之是猛烈竄上背脊的寒意。  
　　我拔開點滴管的針頭，不顧治療師們的尖叫，赤腳奪門而出，直直奔向議事用的康樂室。裡頭已經有許多人圍在乒乓球桌旁，資深指導員和不是資深指導員的人全擠成一團。我探頭張望卻不見伊人，於是奮力撥開人群，鑽到桌子旁。  
　　在那零點幾秒的瞬間，我幾乎要咧嘴微笑。眼前正是那熟悉的蓬亂頭髮，坐在熟悉的位置上。回想起我們兩人曾經在這個位子上做過的蠢事，說過的溫暖的話、調情的話、玩笑的話，我的心不禁期待地砰砰跳。  
　　邁可沒死，戰爭中恐怖的回憶只不過是自己杞人憂天的幻想。我感到前所未有的輕鬆。  
　　但當坐在那個位子上的人抬起頭來，眼神和我交會時，我原本澎湃的心急速下沉，被恐懼吞沒。  
　　一切都不對。  
　　一切都變了調。  
　　我記憶中的邁可，看我的眼神應該充滿憐愛和疼惜，而不是驚訝與困惑。  
　　我記憶中的邁可，雖然身材嬌小，卻時時刻刻挺直腰桿，臉上嶄露自信的笑容，而不是面帶悲傷、肩膀下沉。  
　　沒有人可以坐在邁可的座位上。  
　　沒有人可以取代他的位置。  
　　這一刻，我才發現康樂室裡少了克蕾莎到處找人鬥嘴的大嗓門。一切都安靜的過份。  
　　「茱兒……」坐在邁可昔日座位的那人欲言又止。  
　　「威爾，我告訴過你別再擔心了，我們一定會找到他的。」我聽見崔維斯的聲音響起。  
　　「是啊，你的哥哥是堅強的戰士，還是混血營裡最優秀的弓箭手，他不會有問題的。」柯納輕拍威爾的肩膀，用佯裝雀躍的口吻安慰道。崔維斯在一旁拼命點頭認同。「嘿，說不定他覺得弟弟妹妹們把他煩得一個頭兩個大，所以只好一個人去曼哈頓度假，等聖誕節才要回來。」  
　　「也說不定他明天早上就回來了！你們可能會在太陽還沒出來之前就被吵醒，結果發現邁可帶了新的飛天戰車回來。」崔維斯意有所指地眨眨眼，大膽地瞥了克蕾莎一眼。  
　　克蕾莎難得沒有反擊，相反的，她露出參雜懊悔與愧疚的悲傷神情。我從來沒想過阿瑞斯之女也有脆弱和感情豐富的一面，自從瑟琳娜走後。克蕾莎痛苦的撇過頭，迴避史托爾兄弟責難的目光。我感到憤怒、焦急、不敢置信，更多失望與恐懼的熊熊烈火，幾乎要將我的胸口燒出一個大洞。我想衝過去，抓住克蕾莎的肩膀，對她大吼，質問邁可究竟發生了甚麼事？我最愛的那個人、改變我一生的那個人，究竟是生是死？我不在乎行徑有多麼歇斯底里，或是得罪阿瑞斯的孩子會有甚麼後果。我只想要他回來，現在、立刻、馬上。  
　　然而我只能站著不動，拖不動如鉛塊般沉重的四肢，當我順著克蕾莎的目光看過去，注意到她正盯著的人是誰。  
　　尼克．帝亞傑羅。  
　　不只是她，許多圍觀者也用緊張的眼神望著黑帝斯之子。他永遠都會有我們期待的問題的答案，大家似乎全心相信尼克會在下一秒爆出：「別緊張啦！尤邁可正在加勒比海岸和海盜廝殺，他還活得好好的。我好餓喔，大夥兒快快散會吧。」之類的話。  
　　但他沒有。事實上，他看起來並不在意四周向他傳遞無聲疑問的群眾。黑帝斯之子的目光短暫停留在霸佔邁可位置的威爾．索拉斯身上，之後轉向我，他帶著和威爾一樣欲言又止的神情。  
　　我無法忍受。  
　　我打消了瘋狂質問的念頭。不想開口，不想問邁可去了哪裡。因為我已經猜到答案。  
　　「茱兒！妳要去哪裡？」當聽見安娜貝斯在背後呼喊我的名字時，我才意識到自己已經衝出康樂室破舊的木門。主屋走廊的地板如同吸飽水的泡棉般鬆軟、濕滑，我的雙腳因為不斷陷入軟爛的凹陷中而步履蹣跚，耳邊卻充斥不搭嘎的呼嘯風聲；四周的景物都在高速旋轉，成為漩渦狀綿延無盡的光圈。我循著熟悉的足跡，下意識穿梭進醫護室。曾經充滿溫馨回憶的吊床和聞起來安心的淡淡藥水味，如今飄散著濃烈的血腥味，伴隨腐朽的塵土和濡溼的淚水。我感到頭暈目眩，泰坦戰爭的肅殺景象不斷播映，好似我又回到殘酷的戰場上。戰爭沒有一絲悲憫、一點憐惜，唯有「愛」是我們心中唯一的希冀。  
　　失去了愛，我還能有甚麼寄託？  
　　「嘿，沒事的…」一個聲音響起。我茫然在記憶中搜尋這個聲音的所有者，大腦卻拒絕思考。我好累。身體的每一寸神經都在哭嚎，斷絕與外界的任何接觸。  
　　「沒事的，我在這裡。戰爭結束了，妳在這裡很安全。」同樣的聲音不斷重複。  
　　「那是…」另一個女孩的聲音響起。她的語氣有些猶疑。  
　　「是的。急性焦慮症，我知道。」那個聲音疲憊但不厭其煩的回答。「田中，妳能聽到我說話嗎？」  
　　我應該是點了點頭，儘管不太確定。我的腦漿似乎全被取代成沉重濃稠的水泥，光是攪動它就花盡精力。  
　　「很好，妳會沒事的。放輕鬆…別害怕。」  
　　我想抗議，想大吼。我有甚麼好怕的？我的全身都在劇烈顫抖，但那絕不是因為害怕。  
　　「凱莉亞，幫我拿一些神飲和熱可可過來。威爾還在開會嗎？可以請他先過來一下嗎？告訴他我們需要幫忙。嘿，再加油一點。深呼吸……。冷靜一點了嗎？別擔心，妳會沒事的，茱兒…」  
　　細碎的呼喊聲、瓶罐碰撞聲、腳步聲，神飲微帶苦澀的甜味…，是黑巧克力！如絲緞般滑順的苦甜滋味直抵喉頭。我的眼睛依舊緊閉，不過戰爭的場景漸漸消散了。我能感應到唯有太陽神之子才擁有的光亮。也對，我正在醫護室裡，這裡阿波羅的孩子比比皆是，好似只要有一人殞落，很快就會有人遞補空缺。好似邁可能夠輕易被取代。  
　　「妳會沒事的，茱兒。別擔心，我在這裡。我會一直在這裡……。」  
　　我在這裡。  
　　邁可常常對我說這句話。他總是嘲笑我，是個無敵可惡的人。但在我最最徬徨的時刻，總是他陪在我身邊。那些細微卻堅定的呢喃、歡快又自信的呼喊……。如今是多麼可笑。  
　　我在這裡。  
　　但你不在啊。

　　永遠不在了。


	3. Chapter 3

　　剛開始的幾天不算甚麼，之後的日子才是最難熬的。  
　　離去之人的身影總會在一段時日後，開始在人們身邊徘徊、作祟。他的身影出現在荒蕪的排球場、人群雜沓的醫護室；出現在永遠裝不滿的相簿和日記、午夜夢迴時缺少安慰的親吻；出現在心中總填不滿的空缺。生活偶爾會碰上荊棘叢，隨處佈滿螫人的尖刺。但終將在日復一日的開會、上課、訓練等等的例行公事中被消磨殆盡。就像一開始燃起的希望火苗也終於熄滅，歸於塵土。  
　　漸漸地，我接受了邁可不會回來的事實。沒什麼，戰爭本該如此啊。有傷有亡。只是我們不曾料想到會發生在自己身上，大家都篤定自己一定是倖存者之一。我試著找安娜貝斯談談，明智如她，總會有能讓我脫離自暴自棄深淵的解答。可惜戰後她和波西．傑克森成為混血營裡最閃耀的黃金情侶，他們的四周圍繞著美麗的粉紅泡泡，我不忍用自己的痛苦使他們的幸福染上一點塵埃。更何況，我討厭安慰，更害怕安慰。我不想聽到邁可到達埃利西翁，或是他走得多麼平靜安詳。任何溫暖的話語，如果不是出於他的口，到我耳邊全失去意義。

　　大戰後，我開始體驗邁可曾經歷的首席指導員生活，才明白他初任這個身分時，該是多麼痛、多麼無可奈何。當時的他毅然決然扛起整頓小屋的重擔，於戰亂中守護摯愛的家人。我有何德何能，可以做到如他這般堅強？  
　　尤其我的兄弟姐妹們只是一開始對我有所顧忌，不敢在我面前大聊感情事。但時日一久，他們開始對只會沉浸在悲傷中的無趣指導員生厭，紛紛用比箭尖還銳利的同情目光刺傷我。「欸，妳知道嗎？我們的姊妹茱兒…，她的男朋友死了耶，好可憐喔喔。」  
　　於是，這就是我無力改變的十四歲生活。儘管刻意擺出高高在上的姿態，試著對室友頤指氣使，也從未有人把我的話當一回事。我在小屋中沒地位、沒發話權，一如戰爭前的日常，好似他也未曾從我的生命離開過。

　　而某一夜，意外發生了―  
　　「茱兒，我可以去醫護室嗎？」一個怯怯的聲音說。  
　　「妳受傷了嗎？」我的動作只短暫停留零點零一秒，又很快拿起卸妝棉，一點一點，慢慢拭去臉上暈開的脂粉。  
　　「不、不是的…呃…我想…」  
　　「我們的小屋自己有醫藥箱，」我冷靜的說：「妳可以問問米契爾在哪裡。不過我想妳只是暫時忘了對吧，甜心？」  
　　「不是！」我的妹妹深深吸了一口氣，「我想去找他，你知道的…，就是妳知道的那位。我擔心他一個人在醫護室值班會很孤單。」  
　　「現在是凌晨一點，蕾西甜心。宵禁已經開始了，妳沒必要為了誰冒險。」  
　　「他不只是『誰』！像妳這樣不懂感情的人，不可能明白我有多在乎他！」  
　　我在心底冷笑了一聲。我不懂感情嗎？恐怕我比誰都懂吧。愛神的女兒。被愛拋棄的女孩。我回頭看向蕾西的四周，那如晚霞般淡粉橘色的微光，是屬於初戀的顏色。  
　　「被凱恩甩了嗎？」我淡淡地問。「我知道妳急於尋找另一個小黑仔，但是這次眼光也太差了吧？」  
　　灼熱感伴隨著刺麻感，我迎面受下襲來的恨意，強忍著不去撫住受創的臉頰。自詡為女強人者，絕不能放任自己承認委屈。  
　　蕾西低頭看了看方才使力的手掌心，之後瞪向我發腫的側臉，眼神透著一股不退讓的執拗。  
　　我別過頭，掩飾嘴角汨汨流出的血絲。不知是受體內哪一股無名力量牽引，我原本還強撐著疲倦的面容突然綻出一抹微笑。我用最溫柔、甜美的語調命令：「甜心，請閉嘴。」  
　　回應我的是一片靜默。我料想她不願再跟我廢話，已自個甩頭走人，投奔情郎懷抱。良久後，遲遲不聞見的開門聲才引起我的困惑。  
　　轉頭正欲開罵時，眼前的景象卻把我嚇得愣在原地。  
　　我的妹妹側躺在地，渾身因不斷抽搐而劇烈顫抖，似乎正抑制著某種衝動。她的杏目圓睜，卻不是因為憤怒，而是缺氧。  
　　「我叫妳不要講話，又沒叫妳不要呼吸！」我崩潰大喊，沒注意到自己嚴重偏移重點。

　　那天晚上的鬧劇一直持續到對面小屋的阿波羅學員衝來急救，才難堪的落幕。事後，威爾親自來告誡我要謹慎控制力量，若有問題要適時求助云云。但我只記得蕾西出事時奧斯汀恐慌的眼神，忍不住猜想有天若換作是我遇險，會不會也有人為我驚懼和心疼？

　　我的室友們為此疏離我好一段時間，雖然只有出發點和以前不同，這次是出自於害怕而不是厭惡。直到發現我和其他帥氣的男孩們交往，他們才很快的故態復萌，恢復膚淺八卦的本性。  
　　我穿梭在被我征服的男孩們之間，演出堪比影集般高潮迭起的劇情。他們迷戀我艷火般的美麗，我汲取他們的時間和金錢，陳腔濫調式的浪漫根本不須費心經營，我們各取所需，互不相欠。淡如清泉的純愛故事既填補不了內心空缺，那期待用更多感官衝擊來麻痺自我又有何妨？他們的懷抱就像毒藥，而我上癮般沉溺在一個個虛幻的歡愉中，製造生活多采多姿的假象，順便騙取更多艷羨和忌妒的目光。  
　　被得意沖昏頭的我，開始灌輸室友們「明哲保身」的觀念。無論是漂亮的男孩或女孩，都不能隨波逐流踏入感情。唯有時時保持高傲的態度，放縱情慾、節制真心，才能應付數不盡的別離―這混血人生命中最不缺少的東西。試想，若將愛情當作遊戲，無論何時被KO出局，都只不過被吃幾毛錢、少幾張獎券；若不小心動真情，可是會平白賠了人生，得不償失啊。  
　　現在想想，不知要到何年何月，我才會承認自己其實只是放不下他們。我不介意拆散還未促成的良緣、扼斷剛要萌生的曖昧之苗，只求兄弟姊妹們不重蹈我的覆轍。可悲的是，室友們平時對我又恨又怕，卻對我隨口吐出的謬論深信不疑。就算我被塑造成將人心玩弄於股掌的混蛋，也沒有人出面指出那些美麗的謊言，是何等狂妄。  
　　直到一位戲劇性現身的人，踏進阿芙蘿黛蒂小屋。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝喜歡這對非官配的看官們 <3  
> Comments in all languages are welcome！


End file.
